


more history is made by secret handshakes

by slashedsilver



Category: VIXX
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Movie Night, Secret Handshakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashedsilver/pseuds/slashedsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehwan wants to watch Big Hero 6. If only VIXX felt the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	more history is made by secret handshakes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [silverdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/silverdancer/pseuds/silverdancer) for the idea, [hakyeonnnie](http://twitter.com/hakyeonnnie) for all the [canon](http://phoenix-vixx-fire.tumblr.com/post/102140776994/141108-bundang-fansign-opinions-about-the-latest) [checking](http://infiniapeiron.tumblr.com/post/122805912070/vixx-uncles) help, my precious tlist for answering my trivia questions, and [pikasoos ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pikasoos/pseuds/pikasoos) and [wykedpanda](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wykedpanda/pseuds/wykedpanda) for the look-through and encouragement! Apologies to John Barth for butchering his quote, but thanks to pikasoos for putting it in my way!
> 
> There is a [very relevant gifset](http://jaehwany.tumblr.com/post/125535267653/hakens-signature-exploding-fist-bump-%C9%9C) which lodged itself in my brain a week ago and refused to leave. silverdancer reminded me of it and added, "I want to think that they sneaked out to see the movie at like a midnight session or something." And this fic was born.

There's a new movie Jaehwan absolutely needs to watch. He sees his family talking about it in their group chat and learns that it's about friendship! Love! Family! Just the perfect thing to watch with VIXX. Maybe with Seryung too, when she's a little older and can sit through a movie without drooling or falling asleep. 

The last movie they'd watched together was _Interstellar_ , which was this side of baffling to Jaehwan. (He prefers his storylines to be more... direct.) Plus he'd been distracted by Hakyeon, who spent the whole two hours and forty-nine minutes complaining about the 4D movie experience they'd paid extra for. ("Why's the chair moving again? It isn't time for the chair to move!")

The biggest reason he wants to go, though, is because everyone who comes out of the movie (who isn't too embarrassed to embrace their inner child) also comes out with a really cool secret handshake. Jaehwan's always wanted a secret handshake. It's been imprinted on him ever since he saw one in an American movie when he was six. He imagines the whole of VIXX using the same handshake. Much better than all the times Hakyeon-hyung tries to fistbump a Hongbin who's giving him a high five. (A fist-five?) Or maybe it could be a Starlight handshake! Maybe they could all use it at their Utopia concerts next year. Jaehwan is so impressed with his own idea, he springs it on his members.

Except they don't want to come.

"There aren't enough ninja," Sanghyuk explains, eyes glued to his Playstation game.

"It's set in neo-Japan, the main characters are Japanese," Jaehwan cajoles. He tries not to be too obvious about the fact that he's already consumed all the trailers and reviews about the movie. "There'll be fighting! Robots!" As a last-ditch attempt, he tries, "There might be shuriken."

A little bit of life enters Sanghyuk's face, then exits as soon as it comes. "Maybe after I beat the sixty-fifth boss. I've got this, hyung, I can do it before manager-hyung remembers we exist and drags us in to practice again." He goes back to his glazed, slightly slack-jawed expression. Jaehwan gives it up as a lost cause.

Taekwoon has developed a new resistance to Jaehwan's aegyo and doesn't do more than smile beatifically and pat Jaehwan's head. "Have fun," he says, already in his coat, satchel slung over his shoulder. He grabs his scarf and winds it around his neck.

"You're going out?" Jaehwan asks Taekwoon's back. The door closes. That's probably a yes.

" _Hyung_ ," Hongbin whines when he approaches.

Jaehwan waits, and so does Hongbin, hiding behind his magazine. "I can still see you, you know."

"Try Wonshik."

Wonshik is nowhere to be found, but Hakyeon is in a limp puddle on the bed when Jaehwan bursts into the room calling for him.

"He's gone to work on his compositions with Taekwoonie," Hakyeon mumbles, blinking sleep from his eyes. "CEO-nim says they might have a sub-unit debut if they keep this up."

Jaehwan feels terrible for waking Hakyeon up. "All right," he whispers loudly, backing out of the room. "You may go back to sleep."

"I'm awake now," Hakyeon says, as though he hadn't just pulled three consecutive all-nighters for his drama that week. He scrubs his face and looks expectantly at Jaehwan. "What's up?"

Suddenly, his movie doesn't seem all that important. "Um," Jaehwan hedges. Maybe he could make up some excuse, like he just wanted to come in and cuddle him, so his Hakyeon-hyung could sleep soundly for once instead of jerking awake at every noise.

But Hakyeon beats him to it. "Is it the new movie you've been talking about all week? _Big Hero 6_?" He smiles at Jaehwan's dropped jaw. "Bohunnie's been messaging me about it too, he has his heart set on a Baymax for Christmas. Probably time for his uncle to see what all the fuss is about." He makes as if to shift off the bed.

"We don't have to go tonight," Jaehwan blurts, guilty to the core.

"Silly. Then when would we go?" Hakyeon hefts himself to his feet and searches for his jacket. He casts an expectant look at Jaehwan. "Well? Aren't you going to get ready?"

All at once, the world is bright again. Jaehwan changes in a flurry. He makes sure to pack the chips Hakyeon likes (there's no honey left, unfortunately), and brings some extra won for popcorn and cola.

"Oh, are you still going to watch?" Hongbin says from the couch. He's watching Sanghyuk throw all his chakra at a creepy lady with long white hair on the screen. "That's not going to work, Hyukkie. You're draining too fast."

"With Hakyeon-hyung," Jaehwan says smugly.

"At least he won't complain about the chairs this time."

Sanghyuk adds, "Or scream at the zombies."

Hakyeon raps both of them soundly on their heads and makes them cry in dismay. Pleased, he turns to Jaehwan. "Let's go, Jaehwannie."

The late night on a school day means that the cinema is almost empty, so there's not much difficulty getting a pair of good seats. Nor do they have to wait long to get the popcorn and drinks. 

"For the full movie experience," Jaehwan explains, arms occupied with a large box of butter and caramel popcorn. 

"I think I'm still full from dinner," Hakyeon says, prodding at his own stomach, but he takes the drinks anyway.

When they reach their seats—thick, comfortable cushions—Hakyeon settles in with a pleased sigh. " _Much_ better than the last one." He tips his head back. "Whoa—there's even a bit of a neck rest here."

Jaehwan squints. "Are you going to fall asleep?"

"Me? I'm here for research, why would I fall asleep?"

Jaehwan doesn't believe him. He makes sad puppy eyes until Hakyeon shakes himself a little and smiles. Hakyeon is weak to puppy eyes. "Hey, I said I'd go with you, didn't I? What kind of hyung would I be to fall asleep?"

Sincerely, Jaehwan says, "Thanks for keeping me company, hyung." _Even though you were busy. Even though you were tired._

Hakyeon ruffles his hair. "Our Ken gets lonely on his own, I know. And anyway, I wanted to watch it too."

Jaehwan beams and shifts in his seat. _Hakyeon-hyung is the best!_ Still, as a preemptive measure, he shoves the popcorn and cola into Hakyeon's hands. If he's eating, he can't fall asleep.

He watches in rapture as Tadashi zooms in to save the day, shows Hiro around his university and introduces him to their creations. And the one in the corner, the large one that's just ballooned out of the red box that was containing him...

"Baymax, that's Baymax!" he hisses, jabbing his shoulder into Hakyeon's.

"I can see that." Hakyeon's voice is low. Jaehwan checks himself self-consciously. Hopefully no one's going to chase them out of the cinema this time. 

Then he sees it: the handshake that's going to change their lives. VIXX is going to take it, adopt it and make it famous. They'll be the only K-pop group in existence with a secret handshake! Maybe they'll make headlines: _VIXX Hero 6._ It has a nice ring.

"N-hyung, N-hyung! That's the one! That's the one we're going to use!" Hakyeon grunts. Jaehwan doesn't take offence. "What do you think, should we do it in place of Real V? Or maybe after? We could even do it with Starlights, you know, at Utopia next year, imagine the whole stadium of Starlights doing it—"

This time there's nothing but a tiny snore. Hakyeon's fallen asleep. Jaehwan pokes his cheek but he doesn't move. At least he isn't drooling like Seryung. Still, he's just as cute asleep, with his mouth slightly open and head tilted to one side. Jaehwan sneaks a selfie with Hakyeon's sleeping face, lit up by the large movie screen, and saves it for posterity. On the screen, Tadashi and Hiro exchange another handshake.

Oh well. Jaehwan pockets his phone, and shifts so Hakyeon can rest his head on his shoulder. He'll just have to teach him some other time.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Twitter](http//twitter.com/slashedsilver)! Or follow me on [Tumblr](http://slashedsilver.tumblr.com) ♥


End file.
